My Favorite Cat
by moonlightgirl11
Summary: Heracles Karpusi and Kiku Honda. Yaoi. Written for the Hetalia Kink Meme.


A/N: I fail feel free to skip the purple prose prologue its merely there to set my mood in writing this. I fail at porn but I wanted to fill this anyway

**Prologue:**

It was a night of sweat and tears, whilst two lovers savour the moment. A night of pleasure and passion. Hands roaming, fingers entwining, legs atop one another, Lips crashing, kissing, Nails scraping flesh.

"Nnggghh…Hera…"

"Mmmn…"

Eyes searching, arms reaching out. Want flared, instincts took over. Chocolate hair messier than ever. A usually neat black hair now tousled and sticky with sweat. The musty scent of lust filled the room.

The moon shone above the sky unobstructed by the clouds, complimented by the stars. The sky shimmered as if it's a king decorated by expensive jewelleries. The crickets sang, yet in the dark the predator lurks.

Emerald eye met the abyss.

"Kiku…"

And at once the emerald was engulfed by the darkness or the abyss.

Nails against skin, trails of blood left behind smudged by loving caresses.

"Ahh…Hera…I…"

Lips crashed against lips, tongue dancing a quick rhythm. The tension rose, more scratching with the occasional biting. A kiss, exchanged and smiles presented. Love fuelled the fire, it made the tension rise more and more until the climax is reached and moans of pleasure were released. Then the night was quiet.

**My favourite Cat**

It was late in the afternoon when Kiku arrived in the Grecian's place. The wind was breezy and the surroundings had a calm aura. He had decided to visit the Grecian in order to understand him better. It was important for allies to understand each other very well so that the misunderstanding would be minimal. He already knew what it was like when the person you wanted to be with distanced himself just because of a simple misunderstanding. He had seen it happen to many people. Even other nations, it was hard to believe that most of the needless bantering was caused by such a small thing. It was mostly his fault though and now he won't let it happen again. Lately he hasn't been able to keep in touch with his friend due to many unforeseen circumstances.

The Grecian welcomed him with a warm smile as he was ushered to come in. Cats surrounded the place and a group of them started rubbing their bodies on Kiku's leg. When they sat down some of the cats sat on his lap and one of them started to play with him occasionally bringing out his claws.

The Grecian smiled and Kiku smiled as well. It had been a long time since they have seen each other. They were close but because their houses were far apart occasions like this were rare. Heracles sat beside Kiku as he played with the other cats as well. He leaned his head on Kiku's shoulder as he closed his eyes. Heracles enjoyed his companions warmth. Kiku continued playing with the cat and he was stop when he felt bigger hands envelope his own. He looked at Heracles who was now staring at him. Kiku knew what that intense gaze meant. It wasn't the first time that Heracles would want to bed him. They'd done it a number of times and he had to admit he doesn't hate it and at some point he admitted he did like it. He knew there was more to Heracles than sex but it was one of the things which makes the European different.

Heracles wasn't old but he wasn't exactly young either, he was a vigorous man, even that could be an understatement. He was often described as lazy and a sleepy head but he was wise and he knew what to say in serious situations. He was calm despite the panic and he knows how to handle things which other nations probably couldn't. Kiku sighed. He didn't come for sex but maybe just maybe it was an honorary bonus.

Heracles clumsily untied Kiku's tie. Struggle was clear in his face. Kiku found it rather cute when Heracles is so enthusiastic. Finally the tie was done. Heracles leaned in closer and he slowly initiated a kiss. Kiku returned the kiss and he felt Heracles continuing to unbutton his black top. In response slowly Kiku unbuttoned the Grecian's pants.

The Grecian pulled the Japanese man's jacket away and he lifted the undershirt off. Kiku helped his lover by raising his hands and he also tugged at the brown haired man's shirt. The bigger man's sculpted chest no longer surprised him but he had to admit he still adored it no less. He trailed kisses down and Heracles brought him closer nibbling at his neck in sync with him.

They were both naked now but the atmosphere was hotter than the afternoon heat in the middle of summer. Heracles got hold of the lube he kept in his drawer and slowly and teasingly he lubricated the smaller man's entrance. Kiku squirmed beneath him. Heracles hovered above him his face and kissed him again. Kiku deepened the kiss as he felt himself getting excited. Sweat trailed down his forehead as another finger was inserted and he gave a pleasurable moan which encouraged the man above him.

Heracles found the sensitive spot which made the man below him squirm both with anticipation and pleasure. Kiku then got hold of the lube and with shaky hands rubbed lube on his partner's erection. When Heracles was sure that Kiku was ready he slowly inserted his manhood into the smaller man's entrance. Kiku shut his eyes as he held unto Heracles back. Heracles movement was gentle a slow rhythm, almost torturous.

"Hera…faster…" Kiku pleaded hands gripping the bigger man's back.

Heracles smirked; he wanted to tease his lover after all it has been a long while. He continued with his slow pace. Kiku would pout but it was over powered by the pleasure building down the pit of his stomach. Heracles sure knew how to please his partner. It is no wonder why he is on top or at least one of the best when it comes to sex. Heracles was practiced and thus hitting the prostate over and over was no problem with him he could do it with his eyes closed.

Kiku wasn't new at how good it felt when you slept with this man. It especially felt good when he teased after all no pain no gain right? And patience is a virtue. But who could keep being patient when you're under this sex god and yet he teases you and moves so slowly? Then a thought hit Kiku…he remembered that conversation he had with Heracles about how cats show their love thru scratching and that it was nearly impossible to be unscathed if you love cats and if they love you back.

Heracles slightly increased his pace and he felt a slight pain in his back only then did he notice that he was being scratched. He then looked below him and saw Kiku smirked. He wanted to play it rough then. He stopped and this time Kiku pouted, it was that cute pout that only Heracles manages to see. There were many things about Kiku that only Heracles had the opportunity to see. Now he wanted to explore more of that mysterious pit. Heracles then removed a strand of sweat slicked strand of hair away from Kiku's face, he then moved in again, slowly but gradually building phase. He went faster and faster causing the smaller man to hold on for his dear life scratching his partner in the process.

Kiku's nails scrapped roughly at Heracles' smooth back digging deeper as Heracles thrust went deeper. It scraped deeper the louder Kiku screamed and moaned at the Grecian's name. Heracles went deeper and deeper, harder and harder.

They could both feel they were coming and Heracles used one hand to caress his partners penis and he lovingly stroke it while keeping a steady and fast pace. Finally both of them tensed as they saw stars and Heracles slumped atop Kiku. He gave Kiku's hair one last kiss before looking straight into those dark abysmal orbs, his emerald eyes engulfed as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Kiku lovingly stroked his partner's back. Smudging the blood trails he caused there. He gave a light chuckle as he fell asleep as well.

Heracles woke up and he slightly winced when his back hit the mattress. He wondered idly how deep did Kiku scratch him last night. He looked at his partner and smiled, he never got tired of Kiku, must be proof of how much they really loved each other. Kiku slept peacefully a smile painted on his face and slowly his eyes opened when he felt movement beside him. They looked at each other in silence until Heracles stood up. He collected his clothes and put them on and Kiku did the same. Afterwards Heracles went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Kiku followed suit after and they sat on the table eating.

After that he went to the bathroom for a bath he slightly winced when his shirt hit the raw wounds and he checked it out in the mirror. The wounds were obviously not fatal but those would take a while to heal. Heracles couldn't help but silently amuse himself because that was the first time Kiku initiated something. Suddenly the door opened and Kiku entered the bathroom, he saw the marks he left and he saw Heracles chuckling to himself.

"What's wrong?" Kiku asked politely as usual.

"Did I look like a scratching post last night?" Heracles asked amused.

"The cats must have thought so." Kiku replied but a sly smile was plastered on his face.

"I wonder where he is." Heracles pretended to look for the said cat but he approached Kiku.

Kiku just smiled.

"Ahh…found him, here he is, my favourite cat." Heracles hand then snaked their way around Kiku's waist as he leaned down and closed the space between him and Kiku.


End file.
